


Can You Show Me?

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Strangers, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had never been on a chat room before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Show Me?

Louis had never been on a chat room before. He remembers when he was eight and his mum told him that if they got him a laptop, he was _not_ to go on websites where he people can talk to him. But since then, Louis’s had a Facebook account, MSN account, hell he’s even made a _Skype_ account, so, now he’s eleven, he’s old enough to go on a chat room, right?  
  
It wasn’t even him who found the website. (And he’s sure if his mum happens to come across his history, she’ll tell him that actually, it was Niall who found it, not him.) So when he typed in the search bar ‘omegle’, copying from the piece of paper Niall had given him, he had some newly found confidence that he wouldn’t get in trouble. He’s only listening to his friends.  
  
 ("I made some awesome friends! But you gotta look real' hard, press ‘skip’ on all of nasty stuff you see." When Louis asked _what nasty stuff_ , he pointed to his ‘boy bits’. Louis laughed.  
  
"But I did see some girls! Some didn’t even have _tops_ on!"  
  
 _Then_  Louis scrunched up his nose. “That’s just nastier."  
  
Niall shrugged and tore off a piece of paper from his crayon booklet and wrote ‘omegle’ on it.)  
  
 Sat on his bed with his socked feet tucked underneath him and his head resting on the headboard, he clicked the first result that the search engine brought up, and added a few of his interests: football, Man U, boys. He giggled at the last one, and pressed the ‘VIDEO CHAT’ button.  
  
The screen was white with two boxes at the side, one of which had his face in it. He realized that obviously, his ‘friends’ face would go in the other one. Louis rearranged his pillow behind him, and propped himself high up the headboard, so you could see his face better. Next to the camera boxes, was an empty chat log. Louis smiled widely into the camera, and waited for them to connect him with someone.  
  
And yeah- okay, he was expecting to get _some_ willies, but not straight away, so when one came up as soon as he connected with someone as the same interest “boys", he jumped and quickly disconnected.  
  
He pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes, trying to erase the image of a man’s hand wrapped around his erection. But Louis was a brave boy, there has to be at least one decent (clothed) person who is willing to be his friend, so he clicks the ‘NEXT CHAT’ button.  
  
Another non-clothed middle aged man. Well.  
  
He groaned and disconnected. _Seriously?_ He just wanted a new friend, someone whose face he could see. He contemplated on just turning his laptop off, but then thought of all the stories Niall had told him about people he had spoken to, and clicked for another new chat. He got connected to someone with the same interest: Man U.  
  
This time the strangers webcam was blank. Maybe he should skip this one? Maybe they’ve gone out and left it on? Or maybe-  
  
 **Stranger:** Hiiiiii  
  
 Louis’ eyebrows furrowed, so the man was definitely there, but he didn’t have a face. Louis was beyond confused.  
  
 **You:** hi there ur cams not on i think  
  
Then the man did something behind the camera. He knew because the screen went from blank to revealing a man, and the first thing Louis saw was green eyes and a toothy grin. The man’s face then fell.  
  
 **Stranger:** How old r you kid??  
  
The young boy blinked at the screen, had he done something wrong?  
  
 **You:** 11 why how old r you?  
  
The man raised his eyebrows, then smirked at the screen.  
  
 **Stranger:** im 18. You’re abit young?? To be on here alone  
  
Louis scowled at the screen and shook his head at the camera. _No_ , he was not _a bit young_. The man laughed, but the sound was muted from where he had his microphone off.  
  
 **Stranger:** Okay ahah, I’m Harry, what’s ur name???  
  
 **You:** louis  
  
 **Stranger:** Ur very pretty Louis  
  
 **You:** thank u harry :)  
  
Harry smiled brightly at Louis, before looking down at his keyboard to type again.  
  
 **Stranger:** You like footie?  
  
 **You:** yesssssss you?  
  
 **Stranger:** I do, but im no good at it. Who do u support babe?  
  
 **You:** man u only the best  
  
 **Stranger:** Good boy ;) so ur around manchester then?  
  
 **You:** cheshire you?  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. _Dammit!_ Louis breathed, he wasn’t meant to tell him where he lived.  
  
 **Stranger:** Me too!!! :D  
  
 _Oh._  
  
 **You:** maybe we could go to the park nd I could teach u how to play??  
  
 **Stranger:** If you like :)  
  
 It was awkward for a moment, Louis wondering what to say, before a question popped into his head.  
  
 **You:** why were u hiding it face?  
  
 **Stranger:** Some men like wanking on here over people aha  
  
Louis furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
 **You:** what’s wanking??  
  
 **Stranger:** would you like me to show you love?  
  
He nodded cautiously, curiosity making him confident and brave.  
  
 **Stranger:** Ok, turn ur microphone on  
  
Louis moved his mouse to hover over the microphone button, and clicked it, waiting for the button to go green, signalling his microphone was on.  
  
 "Uh, he- hi Louis," Harry said gently. He was jittering and stumbling, obvious nervousness showing.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Louis giggled softly and pulled the ends of his sweater down to his knuckles and balled his fists, and bringing them up to cover his mouth to try and suppress the laughter escaping, but he _couldn’t_ , he was just so excited.  
  
"You sure you want to do this sweetie?"  
  
Louis nodded frantically, “Yeah, it sounds fun."  
  
"Okay, uh- I’m not good at- but, like, take your sweater off and- yeah good boy," Louis beamed at the praise he received as he pulled his jumper off over his head.  
  
"I’m chilly," Louis whispered, like it was a secret.  
  
 "This will warm you up, baby," the man growled, and Louis didn’t know why, but it made him shiver, from the base of his spine to the back of his neck. If Harry could make him feel like that again, he was definitely sure he wanted this.  
  
"Now, run your hand down your chest a few times, just slightly brushing over the skin."  
  
The younger boy eagerly followed his instructions, trailing his fingers all over his torso.  
  
"It feels nice when I- _oh_ ," he breathed, when he ran his fingers down the middle of his chest then around his nipples.  
  
"You feel nice, babe?"  
  
Louis whimpered, yes, and kept his gaze on the screen, nodding frantically.  
  
"Okay, now, bring your other hand to your boy bits, and rub them through your trousers."  
  
"O-okay Harry…" He mumbled as he brought his hand up, and pressed down on his crotch. Impatiently, he pressed down harder, trying to get friction, which he had no idea how to get. Harry must have seen this, because he was quick to stop him.  
  
"No- no, baby, like- do it like- like, palm yourself, rub, slowly."  
  
Louis could only see the top of Harry’s head to his neck, but Harry could see Louis’ whole body. As he was so small, when he crosses his legs on top of the bed, he could fit his whole body on the camera.  
  
Louis tried to get a good angle on himself, rolling his palm over the gradually growing bulge in his little thin sweat pants, but he just _didn’t know what to do_. He was getting frustrated.  
  
"Harry," he whined, high in his throat, “I can’t- can’t do it, show me what to do? Pl-please show me?" Louis made a quite sob, “It hurts Harry."  
  
Breathing steadily, Harry pushed himself back a bit, so his torso and top of his clothed crotch (which was tented rather massively) but his head wasn’t in view. Louis didn’t mind, even though Harry had very pretty eyes, he did like this view.  
  
 "I’m gonna show you how to get yourself off, okay baby?" As Harry removed his t-shirt, Louis stilled his hands from roaming his body, to catch his breath back. Harry had _muscles_ like all of Louis favourite celebrity crushes, like Jacob from Twilight or Zac Efron. Harry was a _full grown man_ , and he was calling Louis his _baby_ , and being nice to him. Louis (for once) felt special.  
  
"You have a butterfly on your tummy Harry," he whispered, in awe. Louis _loved_ butterflies.  
  
"I do, don’t I Boo?"  
  
"Can you show me what to do now Harry?"  
  
"Of course love."  
  
And with that, Harry slid his hand down his torso and circled his nipples with a long slender finger, before covering his crotch with his palm and rolling his wrist. As he threw his head back, Louis could see the veins in his neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing and the muscles contracting around his upper torso.  
  
"This is- this is what you do babe, try it for me? Try it for Hazza?"  
  
Louis nodded and repeated Harry’s actions, a high pitched and breathy sounds escaping his lips as he added more pressure.  
  
"More Harry, I can’t- I don’t know-"  
  
"Don’t worry, now I need you to take your trousers and boxers off."  
  
He looked at Harry through the screen, eyes suddenly filling with alarm. “W-what? I do-"  
  
 Harry moved his hands to his belt, slowly unbuckling it, “Do you trust me, Lou? Do you trust me that I’m gonna make you feel good?"  
  
Louis thought for a moment. Harry had been _really really really_ nice to him, so he wouldn’t lie to him. But, he didn’t know Harry.  
  
But the awful aching in his crotch decided the answer, and he nodded his head, and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them down his hairless, smooth, slim thighs. His boxers followed, and he looked up to the screen, to see Harry looking at him darkly.  
  
The older groaned at the sight of the boy laying on his bed, legs wide open either side of the laptop and small pubescent cock, half hard in-between them. The sound was so low all Louis really heard was static.  
  
 "Should I take my socks off, Harry?" Louis asked, and put his hand back on his dick to try and ease the throbbing. He whimpered as he got a rhythm forming, rolling his palm from the top of his shaft to the base, but still not getting _enough_.  
  
 "Whatever you like, darling," Harry said, as he pulled off his trousers and lifted his hips so he could pull his pants over his arse. Once he was seated, Louis could see he was also touching himself.  
  
"I’ll… I think- think I’ll keep ‘em on," he breathed, bringing his other hand down to the sheets below him to grip them into his small fist.  
  
"Lick your hand baby, for me? Okay? Good boy. Now wrap your hand around your dick- that’s it. Now slide up and down."  
  
As he curiously pumped his dick with his little tiny fist, Louis moaned loudly at the sensation. His movements were messy, but Louis was still wriggling his hips and bucking frantically into his hand.  
  
"W-what now, Har- ry?" He breathed between moans, sliding and tugging his erection, that was now fully hard and leaking against his slim stomach.  
  
"Get your thumb, and glide it over the top of your dick babe," he instructed. Louis stuck out his thumb when he tugged upwards on his dick, and dragged over the small head of it. He repeatedly whimpered, his head thrashing from side to side on the headboard.  
  
 "Ha- Harry? Are you touching yourself, too?" He moaned, pumping his dick furiously. The feeling was new to him, and so _so_ good. “Plea-please Harry, please do it, too. I don’t want to do it alone, I feel funny down there."  
  
 "Yeah, babe, I’m doing it, too- ah," Harry had scooted his chair back, so Louis could now see his torso, hips and face. He could see Harry pulling on his flushed, hard, cock, which was _much_ bigger than Louis’. It made Louis feel funny down _there_.  
  
"Harry, I feel funny… Is that supposed to- _uh_ \- supposed to happen?" He throw his head back and arched his back, keening and bucking into his hand. Small and high whispered _uh uh uh_ s streaming from his mouth.  
  
"Babe, just let it go? Okay?"  
  
"Wh- wha- okay- ah," Louis whimpered and moaned high and loud, pumping a few times before coming all over his hairless chest and chin.  
  
 It only took Harry a few more flicks of his wrist before he, too, was coming.  
  
Louis caught his breath, breathing calming down and chest not rising as rapidly then before. He leant up straight and ran his hand through the mess on his body curiously, before whispering shyly, “Thankyou, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled brightly, “It’s okay, love. Now go and get your self cleaned up before mummy gets home."  
  
Louis’ face suddenly dropped. “You won’t tell my mum I was here, will you Harry?"  
  
 "Of course not, it will be our little secret? Yeah? I won’t tell anyone, and you won’t either?"  
  
"You’re the best, thank you," Louis smiled, sighing in relief. "Maybe you could teach me more at the park? It’s only fair, since I’ll be teaching you how to play football!"  
  
"Yeah, of course I can, my darling."  
  
Louis would just tell Niall that he was too cool to visit. No one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
